leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IllYaoiSpeculation/Lily, the Stormbringer
Lily, the Stormbringer is a custom template champion in League of Legends. READ MY COMMENTS BEFORE COMMENTING Abilities enemies for 3 seconds. A Shocked enemy takes bonus magic damage from Lily’s next ability or Aftershock bolt. Damaging a Shocked enemy champion with an ability or Aftershock bolt or killing a Shocked enemy minion with ability damage or an Aftershock bolt . |description2='Aftershock': After every 3rd ability cast, or if , she gains |20 + 2/level|mana}} and strikes an . Aftershock bolts strike at the target’s location in a 100 unit radius, and have a 0.5 second delay before dealing damage. If the target leaves the Aftershock damage area, it hits all enemy units in the area of effect. If the target is struck by the Aftershock bolt, only they take damage. Basic attacks, Targeting Rays, and Aftershock bolts are not projectiles. |leveling = : magic damage : : magic damage }} : Projectile that stops on the first enemy unit, dealing magic damage to the target and . Damage dealt by this spell has an additional 10% to Shock. |range = / |cost = |costtype= mana |cooldown= |leveling= : (half damage to secondary targets) }} : After a 0.75 second channel while moving, deals magic damage to all enemy units in a line. Enemy champions hit by this ability are Charged for 5 seconds. Charged enemy champions are priority targets for Aftershock bolts. |range = / |cost= 70 |costtype= mana |cooldown = |leveling= : }} : Lily spends a charge and summons a Lightning Orb that stays in place for , striking an enemy unit within 600 units with an Aftershock bolt every 2 seconds. If Lily uses another , it will target another . Enemy units who enter within a 250 unit radius of a Lightning Orb are slowed for 35%. Max 1/1/2/2/2 charges |cooldown= : , : |affected by CDR}} |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= / }} : Creates a ring of lightning around Lily, that lasts for 2 seconds. After the ring fades, her Targeting Ray cooldown is lowered to 2 seconds, deals 75% damage, and has a 0.25 second channel for the remainder of the toggle. |cooldown= 5(20 if a Targeting Ray is used while toggled or toggled for more than 2 seconds) |cost= 40 per second |costtype= mana |range= self/ - |leveling= : }} Theoretical Item Build Lore I haven't written it all down yet, but Lily is an anthropomorphic mushroom girl whose affinity for lightning magic has affected her core being. She's part elemental, part mushroom now. It's cool. She's usually spaced out, adjusting to the new level of stimuli and perception being an elemental presents, and (not represented in the kit) has a thing for alchemy, which she uses to make hallucinogenic drugs with her spores and other materials she finds in her travels. Comments All values are speculative placeholders. The main purpose is the interaction of mechanics that bring the fantasy to life, which can always be unbalanced in one way or the other. My inexperience with formatting is also evident but I hope does not get in the way of understanding information, and will be fixed as I learn how to do it. Oh boy, a lightning mage! Another original concept! I hope this particular example brings the fantasy to life for you moreso than others you might have seen. Some lore would go a long way to establishing her identity, and will be added when it is finished. NOTES Shock/Aftershock: Lower AP ratios allow me to shift power towards ability interactions with Shock damage and Aftershock bolts, which are available from the start. Get a Luden's.The movement speed passive is mostly a followup interaction for Lightning Orb, giving Lily some mobility options in an area she needs to remain in, in order to use her abilities to the fullest, or to escape or chase down a target. Through revision, I discovered through many edits, I somehow created an innate mana sustain mechanic(initially only triggered on an Shocked enemy unit kill), but decided it was small enough yet probably useful enough to keep around, and slightly helpful to R's mana cost in extended toggles. I need to learn how to format Ability Details into ability descriptions, and if someone would teach me, I would gladly put them in and finally clean up all the walls. Static Charge: Commonly in video games, electric damage has a wider range of damage than other elemental types, but as League only has Physical and Magic damage, I felt this was appropriate to convey this characteristic. Randomness is also generally not a desirable mechanic, so I've included a few ways to make dealing damage more reliable(Shock, Charge), while keeping the randomness. In practical application of randomness, values tend towards an average, and this would probably be no exception. Arc: Waveclear and some poke. Can lead to a nice combo with a Targeting Ray that triggers Aftershock, either through killing a Shocked minion or if you hit the champion with the initial impact and Shock. Yes, it's shorter than her auto range, because the secondary target range. Overall the ability is all right, it interacts a bit with the rest of the kit without making it absolutely necessary. Nothing terribly special, nothing terribly terrible. Targeting Ray: The knife of your bread-and-butter of your full damage-dealing potential. Static Charge might screw your damage early on compared to others, so landing this ability is important to target Aftershock bolts, which are more consistent. It's on a decent cooldown early on, but in an extended ult or Lightning Orb set up properly, it becomes the trigger of a potential of massive burst, as it can occasionally trigger Shock on its own. Charged enemy champions become priority targets for Aftershock bolts. I'm thinking Charge would have a transparent yellow indicator on those affected, and Shock would have a transparent blue. These colors are different enough and able to be small enough, yet if they are both applied, it is evident, even to a colorblind soul like myself. Lightning Orb: The bread of your bread-and-butter of your full damage-dealing potential, and needs to be set up in the proper place. It's also your safety net if you get dived, and your likely trigger of the movement speed passive when you need it most. Sometimes saving Arc until you're getting dived, because of its short range, and that more likely Shock damage trigger can be impactful. Aftershock bolts damage is delayed, so strategic use of Discharge's reduced cooldown option before fully activating it and setting up a Lightning Orb would be your best strategy in an extended trade. Discharge: The butter of your bread-and-butter of your maximum damage potential comes out. Toggling this for 2 seconds reduces the cooldown of all subsequent Targeting Rays during the time to 2 seconds, which allows for periodic application of Charge. Proper usage of the Discharge's reduced cooldown option and damage to trigger Shock is fantastic for triggering the movespeed bonus and escaping an assailant or chasing one. Toggling it for 2 seconds near a Lightning Orb also sets off two Aftershock bolts immediately. This is your "ultimate burst damage", since it's not a traditional high impact ability with a high cooldown, and a nice way to burst an enemy champion who is diving you in your Lightning Orb. Category:Custom champions